


Vestal Fantasies

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This story is a collection of short, sexually-based stories that involves pairings of our favourite Harry Potter stars.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

  
Author's notes: 1  


* * *

  
[...Vestal Fantasies ...] (a collection of short, sexually based stories)

**_Author's Note_ : This first entry/chapter is only a description and short snippet of each of the episodes in this story. I am doing this so to give an overview of what the stories are and also in an effort to intrigue you and get you interested in the story. And please feel free to read my other story entitled Black Order ([http://unknowableroom.org/2318/1](http://astele.co.uk/UnknowableRoom/Chapter/Details/2318/1)). Also, each episode has no relation to the previous or any other episodes. And if there  are any requests for particular pairings please feel free to leave your requests when you review the story.**

**\- Poetic_Ruby**

**_Warning:_ This story contains explicit content (sexual situations, sexual language and violence). Reader discretion is advised.**

Episode One: Harry and Ginny

Harry and Ginny's relationship seemed perfect. Harry was the perfect gentleman and Ginny treated Harry as though he was a prince. A beautiful witch and a heroic wizard, the pair seemed to be a match made in heaven. But on the inside there was a struggle. Still in school and still young teenagers, Harry and Ginny face the biggest challenge of all young relationships - sex. Too young to completely understand the responsibilty, Ginny finds herself contemplating the possibility of it. Harry, older than Ginny by a year, feels more than ready to take their relationship to the level and finds himself fantasizing about the day when he will be able to become intimate with Ginny. But Ginny's skepticism and fear about the subject makes it seem as though the day will never come.

Episode Two: Ron and Hermoine

Ron and Heromoine - two best friends and least likely to seem romanticly interested in each other. Or so everyone seems to think. Hermoine finds herself dreaming of Ron's lips, eyes, and just Ron the whole and Ron finds himself hoping for the day that Hermoine takes notice of him. The two spend most of their time wondering whether or not the other will notice them and making efforts to leave hints. So what happens when one of them does pick up the hints and make moves to start things up.

Episode Three: Hermoine/Krum, Ron/Lavender, Ron/Hermoine

They say that when you're in a relationship with someone, you should be committed to that person and that person only. But not everyone feels that they are in a relationship with the right person. Sometimes, your heart and desires lay with someone. This is how both Ron and Hermoine feel: trapped in realtionships with someone they don't want and longing for the feeling of each other. So, in order to e together, they form a secret relationship. A relationship that if found out, could spell trouble.

Episode Four: Harry/Hermoine/Ron

Hermoine has always been beautiful to Harry. Even from the first day on the Hogwarts train, Harry found himself fasinated by the person that is Hermoine. As the years continued to go by, his fascination grew into admiration and eventually into desire. This desire leads to a sexual relationship that eventually grows to involve Ron as well and makes for an interesting split of sex and lies.

 

**_Author's Note:_ Each episode has a different amount of parts and length to it so some episodes may be longer/shorter than others. The length of some episodes also depends - to an extent - on how well received each episode is so if there's one episode you like a lot, keep leaving comments and they will be developed as much as posssible. However, these short-stories are solely based on one subject - sex - so there is a small chance that they will evovle into novellas.**

 


	2. Episode One

**_A/N_ : As aforementioned, this story contains explicit sexual content and therefore explicit lanuage as well.**

 

Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]

 

Harry exhaled deeply as he willingly succumbed to the feeling of ecstacy taking over him. He looked up at Ginny, and smiled as he watched her siilky red hair sway in unison with her movements. It felt so good be this close to her, to be inside her, to be able to make her feel as good as he was feeling. Harry closed his eyes and focused on her motions. She was moving back and forth, up and down over his dick and it was sending heavy chills up and down his spine. He never imagined that it would feel this good and was treasuring every moment of it. Harry moved upwards and placed his hands at the curve of Ginny's back. She let a soft moan escaped and Harry felt another chill. He loved the sound of her moans. In response, Harry began to move in for a kiss...

 

"Mr. Potter!" Harry quickly raised his head when he heard Professor Snape call out his name. "So good of you to join us once again."

 

Harry looked around and became immediately disappointed. He was no longer in the dimly lit room, watching Ginny as she rode his dick. Instead, he was stuck in Snape's dungeon, enduring another grueling Potions lesson. He then noticed that everyone was standing to their cauldrons and working on the assignment Snape had written on the board. 

 

"You better get to work, Harry, before Snape starts to make his rounds." Hermione turned back to her cauldron and began stirring her mixture. She seemed to be the only one who had made any kind of progress.

 

Harry nodded and made to stand up. He stopped short when he realized that he was not completely settled. He looked down and saw that his little daydream had left him fully aroused. He slowly sat back down and closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

 

"Mr. Potter. Do you wish to remain behind until you perfect this potion? Or do you feel that it is perfectly alright for you to remain seated while everyone else is busy working?" Snape eyed Harry intently, obviously waiting for Harry to stand up befor he moved.

 

Harry felt a surge of panic. If he stood up now, it would definitely be a call for embarassment, especially since now, everyone was staring at him. Harry slowly stood up and was fully grateful for the fact that because his cauldron was in front of him on top of the table, he was hidden from the middle of his stomach straight down to his knees. 

 

Snape kept staring at Harry for a few seconds longer and then turned to sit back to his desk. 

 

"What's wrong mate?" Ron whispered to Harry as soon as Snape was out of earshot.

 

"Nothing." Harry began to work on his potion, intentionally ignoring Ron's question. He couldn't exactly tell Ron the truth. It _was_ his sister that Harry was dreaming about; he couldn't tell Ron that he had just had a dream about having sex with his sister. So, instead, Harry made it seem as though he was concentrating on his work.

 

However, Harry kept thinking about the dream. It had been the third one for the week and they were starting to get longer and more realistic. At first they started off as just a feeling of sex when he was thinking about something else but now they were becoming more sexual, imagining Ginny naked - her breasts, the curve of her body, her legs - and doing things to her that would probably get him killed if Ron ever found out.

 

After class, Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their things and headed towards the great hall for lunch. When they sat down, Ron and Hermione began arguing about Ron's lack of interest in Potions. Harry, however,had gotten distracted when he spotted Ginny walking into the great hall with Luna.  He smiled at her and she waved back. As she began to move closer to where they were sitting, Harry's mind wandered once again. Suddenly, Ginny's movements began to slow down and one by one an article of clothing disappeared. Before long, Ginny was walking naked towards him and was seductively licking her lips and flipping her hair back. Then, when she sat down, Harry found himself back in reality, where she was fully clothed in her school robes and her hair was in a ponytail.

 

"Hey, Harry," she said before giving him a peck on the lips.

 

Harry, still fixated on the image of Ginny naked, placed his hand under Ginny's chin and pulled her face towards his, engaging her in a passionate kiss. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the kiss, loving the feeling of her tongue sliding slowly with his. His hand moved to the contour of her neck, causing him to pull her closer and draw her further into the kiss. A few seconds later, Harry began to let her go and, after softly nobbling her top lip, pulled away and opened his eyes to look at her. She had a small smile on her face and has holding his hand that was still holding her neck. 

 

Harry felt himself breathing a bit heavy. It was not the first time he had kissed Ginny so passiontaley but t was definitely the first time he had done it with the intention of sexual desire.

 

"Um, hm." Ron cleared his throat and tried to act as normal as possible. He was happy for both Ginny and Harry but still had that 'older brother' thinking where it was quite uncomfortable to watch his little sister snog someone in front of him. "Harry did you understand anything of what Professor Sprout wanted us to read for Herbology class?"

 

"Um," Harry started to reply. He was still smiling at Ginny and had started to place with a few hair strands that had escaped from her ponytail.

 

"Alright then. What about you, Hermione?" Ron turned towards Hermoine, obviously aware that harry's concentration had temporarily been drained.

 

"It's simple Ron. I'll explain it later tonight, ok?" Hermione took a bite of treacle tart. "You decided if you wanted to try out for the Quidditch team yet?"

 

Ron gave Hermione a long-winded answer, grateful that he did not have to endure watching Harry and Ginny make out anymore. Harry and Ginny were engrossed in their own conversation.

 

"Did I do something to deserve such a greeting?" Ginny adjusted herself so that she completely faced Harry.

 

"Just wanted to show you how much I care."

 

Ginny nodded and gave Harry another peck before turning back to the table to get something to eat. Harry watched as she began to eat and joined Ron and Hermione's conversation. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how luck he was to have her. But he wanted to have _all_ of her. He wanted to share in the experience that his mind envisioned for him. They had been dating for close to a year now and as his feelings for her began to grow, so did his desire to take their relationship to the next level. But he knew that Ginny might be a bit skeptical. She was, after all, younger than him therefore her concern for sex would more than likely be less intense than his. The only way to at least put the subject in open air, Harry figured, was to ask Ginny about it.

 

"I think you should do it Ron," Ginny said. "What do you think, Harry?"

 

Harry had just come back to the conversation so he was completely lost. "Huh?"

 

Ginny laughed and said, "Do you think Ron should try out for the Quidditch team?"

 

"Oh," Harry exclaimed, "yeah, sure Ron. Quidditch is great and I think you'd make a good keeper."

 

Ron nodded. "I think I'll do it after all."

 

"Great. Now that's that settled, we should head down to Charms." Hermione was the first to stand up and everyone soon followed suit. "Professor Flitwick said we were starting reversal charms today."

 

"Sounds great," both Ron and Harry said sarcastcially. The two of them neither hated charms, nor did they like it as much as Hermione did.

 

When they were outside the great hall, Harry lightly took hold of Ginny's arms and pulled her to the side.

 

"Ginny," Harry started, "what do you think about taking our relationship to the next level?" He knew it was not the right place to ask this question but he felt as though he would lose the courage to if he didn't do it now.

 

"Um, what do you mean, Harry?" Ginny asked, nervousness beginning to creep in her voice.

 

"I mean," Harry said, before leaning in to whisper, "sex."

 

"Oh." Ginny looked down then back up at Harry and said rather quickly, "well, Harry, I'd have to um, think about it, because it is a big issue and um, yeah, I'll have to think about it." Ginny exhaled to catch her breath.

 

"Ok, well think about it and then we'll talk later." Harry bent slightly to kiss Ginny. "Good luck on your test in Astronomy. I'm sure you'll do great."

 

Ginny nodded and watched as Harry joined Ron and Hermione and headed towards the Charms classroom. She then turned in the opposite direction towards the Astronomy Tower. She spent the entire time thinking about what Harry had said and sighed. She knew that the topic would undoubtedly come up and she was dreading the day. It was not that she didn't want to, she was just a little scared and wasn't sure whether or not she was ready just yet. She knew just how seriously boys took the subject - come one she has si older brothers - and she also understand how boy tend to make it a big deal in relationships, especially in ones that actually lasted like her and Harry's relationship. She didn't want to hurt Harry's feelings but she didn't know if she was ready for sex just yet. Even worse, she wasn't sure when she would ever be ready.


	3. Episode One - Part Two

  
**Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]**

**Part Two**

Ginny sighed and slouched in her chair. There was still twenty minutes left in her Astronomy class and she was beyond ready to leave. Normally she enjoyed Astronomy but she was greatly distracted by the conversation she had after lunch with Harry, a conversation she could sense was coming. They had been dating for almost a year so the topic was growing more and more inevitable and, only a few minutes prior, he had kissed her with one of the most passionate kisses she had ever received from him.

Ginny closed her eyes and found herself reliving the kiss. The feel of his soft lips against hers, the gentle touch of his hand on her skin and her neck and the soft whisper of his voice. It was undoubtedly amazing. Not that any of Harry's kisses weren't amazing but this one was simply incredible and she enjoyed every second of it. Ginny smiled to herself. She knew just how much she loved Harry's kisses and welcomed them without complaint but this kiss she knew was an indication of Harry's growing desire. She could feel the sexual drive beneath his kiss, a feeling that almost scared her.

"But why should you be afraid, Ginny?" She found herself repeating the question over and over in her mind. The more she thought about it, the more she thought about the kiss. She then began to feel a movement in her loins, a form of throbbing that felt unfamiliar but good none-the-less. She wasn't sure what it was exactly but she knew it was somehow relative to the same desire she had felt from Harry during their kiss. She bit her lip and tried to will the feeling away but couldn't. Whatever it was was not going away that easily. Ginny closed her eyes and an image of Harry appeared in her mind. He was standing above her, undressing himself slowly. His body was slowly revealed and Ginny found herself taking in every inch - from his shoulders, to his chest to his toned stomach.  He was definitely sexy and looking at him was making the throbbing between her legs quicken.

"Ginny, wake up!" 

Ginny's eyes flew open and she was no longer looking at Harry but was looking at Luna. She sat up properly and looked around to see that the entire class was empty except for her, Luna and a few other Ravenclaws she was not fully acquainted with.

"Are you ok, Ginny?" Luna asked in that familiar fantastical voice of hers.

"I'm um, I'm fine Luna." Ginny stood up and realized that the throbbing between her legs had vanished and she felt fine. She sighed a sigh of relief and began gathering her things. "Do we have any homework?"

"No. She just wants us to re-read the chapter on Star Gazing because no one seemed to understand. Personally, I don't see any truth in Star Gazing. It's merely thousands of tiny Sharpie Pums winking at each other during the night." Luna shrugged her shoulders at her own statement. Ginny just smiled and shook her head. She had gotten used to Luna's eccentric theories and just learned to take them as they came instead of trying to debated with her. 

A few minutes later Ginny was saying bye to Luna and walked through the portrait hole to entre the Gryffindor common room. When she entered, she saw Ron and Hermoine sitting near the fireplace just talking and a few other students were conversing. She placed her bag in a chair and sat down cross-legged next to Ron.

"Ron, there's no way I'm going to do your entire essay for you!"

"But Hermoine, I need to practice for Quidditch," Ron pleaded. "You do want me to make the team don't you?"

"Oh, don't you dare try to guilt-trip me, Ron," Hermoine said, laughing at Ron's sad attempt to make a puppy-dog face. "I'll help you with your introduction and read it over for you but I am NOT doing the entire essay!"

"Fine," Ron finally said and then turned towards Ginny. "How was class?"

"Don't know." Ginny shrugged. "Didn't pay much attention." Ron gave her a questioning look and Ginny replied by saying, "I had some other things on my mind."

 "Like what exactly?" Ron asked.

Ginny began to respond when Harry walked into the common room. He looked over at them and smiled at Ginny. Ginny smiled back and found that the feeling between her legs had returned. Harry sat next to her and kissed her cheek, making the feeling that much worse.

"So when's tryouts?" Ron asked. Harry had left after class in order to find out when Quidditch tryouts were going to be.

"Monday." 

"Monday?!?" Ron exclaimed. "That's in three days. How am I going to be prepared by then?"

"You'll be fine, Ron," Harry said encouragingly. 

"Anyway, Ron. Let's get started on your essay shall we?" Hermoine stood up and Ron followed.

Harry leaned back a little and placed his hand on Ginny's back, a touch that made her shiver a bit. Harry, not noticing the impact of his touch, began to make tiny circles along her lower back and Ginny found her concentration wavering as she focused on the movement of his hands. His pinky finger was sitting directly above her hip and his forefinger was moving slowly along the edge of her spine, a spot that was very sensitive. Ginny leaned into Harry and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" Harry asked.

"No," she replied. "Just enjoying your company."

Harry nodded and then sat back up causing Ginny to lift her head. He leaned down and kissed her. "Did you think about what I asked you earlier?"

Ginny looked down and then stood up, indicating that Harry should follow her. They walked through the portrait hole and walked towards the nearest classroom. It was nearly supper so no one was in any of the classrooms. Harry closed the door behind them and Ginny walked towards the teacher's desk and sat on top of it.

"Um, Harry," she started, "what exactly prompted you to bring up the subject?"

Harry walked towards the desk and stood a few inches away. "I don't know really," Harry shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets. "I just find myself thinking about you more and dreaming about you. And falling so much more in love with you." He stepped closer and his right hand out of his pocket. He brushed a strand of her from her face and rubbed her earlobe a little. "I just was beginning to wonder if it's about that time to take our relationship to another level."

Ginny remained quiet as Harry continued to rub her ear. She loved the way he caressed her. It always made her feel comforted and safe. She closed her eyes and then took his hand and linked fingers. "It's not just because you wanna have sex?"

"No." Harry replied and stepped closer. "I mean of course I want to have sex but it's more because I am beginning to feel so emotionally connected with you." Harry moved closer and stood between Ginny's legs. "I want the chance to really show you how I feel and become physically connected to you as well."

Ginny smiled slightly. "I am beginning to feel connected to you too Harry but I, um." Ginny paused and looked down then back up. "I don't know if I'm ready for sex yet."

It was Harry who remained quiet now. Ginny could sense a level of disappointment. Harry, after a few seconds, finally asked, "Are you sure?" Ginny shifted. "I don't want to pressure you Ginny I just, I thought I felt the same desire from you."

"It's not that I don't want to Harry. I'm just a little scared and I'm not completely sre if I'm ready to take on such a major responsibility." Harry nodded. "Are you mad?"

Harry looked at her and smiled. "No. I understand what you mean. Do you think you'll ever be ready?"

"I suspect so. I just don't know if it's now."

Harry nodded again and then leaned in to kiss Ginny. It was only supposed to be a simply peck but Harry found himself lingering longer. Pretty soon, he was massaging Ginny's tongue with his and then was kissing her deeply. Ginny placed her hands on Harry's side and pulled him closer. The kiss grew more and more intense and Harry's hands began to wander. He slowly unbuttonned Ginny's shirt. Ginny, although she wasn't sure it's what she wanted, allowed him to and felt a shiver as Harry hand slipped between her bra and took hold of her breast. Her desire took over and she wrapped her legs slightly around Harry. 

Harry recognized the sign and began to slowly rub her breasts. He found the nipple and took hold of it between his thumb and forefinger. A moan escaped from Ginny's mouth and Harry slowly pulled away from the kiss. His lips remained near hers but he did not kiss her but found himself smiling at her. He began to squeeze her nipples faster, then slower then faster again and Ginny continued to moan quietly. Harry found himself highly aroused and began sucking on Ginny's neck. He removed his hand and slid it down her stomach and under her skirt, up to her upper thigh. When Ginny didn't push his hand away, Harry continued to move up until he reached her pantie. He ran a finger over it the material and found it slightly wet. This made him even more aroused and began to rub at her pussy, feeling it beneath material. He slid the pantie to the side and found her pussy. It was moist and warm and he loved how it felt. It was the first time he had ever been this close to one and he was enjoying every minute of it. He looked up at Ginny and noticed that her eyes were closed and she was softly biting the side of her lip. Harry kissed the corner of her mouth as he began to rub her pussy even more. He slid his finger under the lips of her vagina and found the tip of her clitoris. He was not entirely sure what the significance of this part of her was but he began to play with it none-the-less and found that it was the right choice. 

Ginny jumped at first and then began to writhe sensually at his touch. Her breathing began to pick up and clutching very tightly onto the edge of the desk. Whatever he was doing to her was beginning to feel very good and she could no longer fight the feeling. She openeed her mouth slightly and began to moan more and more as Harry continued to rub at her clitoris. The sensation that was taking over her body was amazing and Ginny felt as though she couldn't get enough of it. Then, she felt Harry begin to slip his finger inside her, a feeling she wasn't too sure she wanted. Ginny found herself becoming very skeptical of this and, although she wanted to see where it was going, she slowly pushed Harry's hand away and fixed her skirt back.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I think we should stop."

"But why? You looked like you were enjoying it?" Harry stepped closer.

"I was but it just...I told you already that I'm not sure I'm completely ready to take this step."

Harry nodded and watched as Ginny buttonned up her shirt and hopped off the desk. "I'm sorry, Harry." She kissed him on his cheeck and headed towards the door. "I'll see you at supper." Ginny looked back for a few seconds and when Harry didn't respond or turn around, she walked out the classroom.

Harry continued to stand there. He was extremely disappointed. It felt so good to be able to touch Ginny tha way and make her feel good. Even though he made her feel good she still wand him to stop. 

Harry thought about it and realized what Ginny meant. He respected Ginny's decision and knew that it was not right to pressure her into anything. He immediatly regretted starting what he did. He looked down at his hand and noticed that it was wet from Ginny's juices. He wiped his finger off on a piece of rag that was lying on the floor and turned towards the door. He decided that although he was more than ready to take their relationship to the next level, he didn't want to make Ginny hate him by forcing her to do it. Instead he decided that he would try to wait until she decided she was ready, a time he hoped would be sooner rather than later. 

 


	4. Episode One - Part Three

  
**Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]**

**Part Three**

"Harry, I want you to make love to me. Now"

Harry looked into Ginny's eyes. Those beautiful eyes that drew him in everytime he looked at them. There she was. Sitting on the edge of the teacher's desk again. Her skirt was completely off and her legs were open wide enough for Harry to catch a glimpse of her pussy. He could see the juices dripping from it and could feel it calling for him. He looked down and saw that his dick was at full attention and he quickly stripped himself of all his clothes.

He walked closer to Ginny. "Are you sure you want this Ginny?"

"Yes I'm sure, Harry." Ginny pulled him closer, just enough that the head of his dick was at the tip of her pussy. "I want you...inside me...hitting every inch of my pussy walls...and I want it now."

Ginny pulled Harry into a kiss, a kiss that also pulled Harry so close that his dick slipped inside Ginny too. Still maintaining the kiss, he grabbed her by her hips and pulled her closer to the edge. This allowed him to go inside her deeper, so deep that he could feel the sensation of her walls against his dick. He began to pump in and out, slowly at first then he picked up speed.

"Oh yes, Harry," Ginny moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders tighter and tighter with every pump. "Please, don't stop."

Harry kept going, pushing deeper and deeper with every pump and feeling himself near the point of orgasm. He looked at Ginny and she was sweating but had the look of pure pleasure in her face. She titled her head back as Harry held her hips tighter and pumped so deeply that he hit her g-spot. Ginny let out a loud moan and Harry pumped deeper again, hitting the spot over and over and over again. Ginny's moans began to get louder and less controllable. Harry felt as if he was ready to explode and, a few minutes later, felt the cum escape out the tip of his dick. He slowed down and eventually stopped.

Ginny's breathing began to slow down and she looked at him. Harry remained inside her even after he came and stared into her eyes.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I love you too....Harry," Ginny replied with a smile. "Harry. Harry. Harry. HARRY!"

 

Harry sat up so quickly that he hit his head on the top of his bed. He rubbed the spot that he hit as he opened his eyes and realized that his sex session with Ginny was, once again, another dream. He swung his legs to the edge of the bed and looked up to see Ron standing in front of him. He stopped rubbing his head and stood up.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"You were moaning in your sleep. Thought you were having a nightmare. Then when I got up to wake you, I heard you whisper-" Ron stopped and looked around to see if anyone else was awake. No one was. "You whispered 'I love you, Ginny'."

Harry looked at Ron. "Oh, right."

"Want to tell me what that's about?" Ron asked as he sat on the edge of his bed.

"I um, I don't know really."

"You falling in love with Ginny, mate? And what was with the moaning?"

Harry didn't know what to say. Ron was his best friend but he was also the brother of his girlfriend, and older brother at that. Discussing his relationship with Ginny was always an awkward thing to do so he tried to avoid it. But now that he had been somewhat caught, he figured he had to confess.

"Are you going to answer me, mate?" Ron's tone indicated that he wasn't joking. Harry knew that Ron too the well being of his sister, well all of his siblings, very seriously.

"I um, I guess I am falling in love with Ginny." Ron nodded but kept quiet. "Look, Ron, you knew that when me and Ginny got together that it was possible that it would last and that we would reach this stage eventually."

"I know, mate. And I'm willing to accept it. I'd rather it be someone I trust rather than someone else." Harry sat down on the edge of his bed. "Just scared me a bit because you were moaning too, almost like you were having a sex dream or something."

Harry went quiet. He was indeed having a sex dream, an amazing sex dream that he would love more than anything to turn into reality. But how was he going to come out and tell Ron that.

"But I know that's not true," Ron said, interrupting Harry's thoughts. "I mean I know that sex is an inevitable topic in relationships but she's still so young."

Harry nodded. "I know. I was dreaming about being chased and then Ginny showed up and I told her I love her because I thought I was going to die. It was nothing along the lines of sex." Harry turned his head slightly, feeling that Ron might be able to tell if he was lying. 

Ron nodded and laid back down. "Alright, mate."

Harry laid back down too and closed his eyes. He felt a little guilty for lying to Ron but what else was he supposed to do? It was more likely that Ron would over-react and begin to hate Harry rather than support him if he ever found out. Harry turned to the side and tried to relax his mind so he could fall asleep. 

 

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table barely eating her eggs and half listening to the conversation going on around her. Luna, Hermione and Ron were discussing...something. She wasn't entirely sure because her mind had left the conversation long time ago. Her mind had been wandering ever since she noticed that Harry had not come down with Ron and Hermione yet. It was a Saturday and students did tend to sleep late on the weekends but it was weird when Ron came down and he didn't.

"Ginny," Ron said, shaking her out of her thoughts. "I asked if you're gonna eat the rest of those eggs?"

"Oh," Ginny said, looking down at her practically full plate of eggs. "Here." She pushed the plate towards Ron and then took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Are you alright, Ginny?" Hermione asked.

Ginny shrugged. "Just tired." It was half true. She had been unable to sleep because she was up thinking about Harry. After their little rendezvous in the classroom, Harry had seemed a little distant. He did talk to her during supper and gave her a kiss goodnight but she still sensed some kind of withdrawal from him. And she felt guilty because it could have been due to her saying no to him last night and the last thing she wanted was to start rift in ther relationship that could possibly spiral and lead to the end of the relationship.

"Hey guys," a voice came from behind Luna. Harry had just entered the great hall and came up behind Luna to take a seat between her and Ron and directly across from Ginny. 

"Where were you?" Ginny asked before realizing that she did.

"I went to see if the Quiddith pitch was available," Harry began to say, "so that I could help Ron practice for tryouts."

"Is it?" Ron asked, shovelling eggs into his mouth.

"Not until around 2 but it's free all afternoon after that so we should still have plenty of time."

Ginny continued to watch Harry and Ron talk more about Quidditch. She didn't know what to say to Harry because she basically felt that Harry was being distant. 

"Well, until then I am going to the library." Hermione stood up and looked at Ron. "Ron, are you coming?"

"Why do I have to go?"

"You do want help with your essay, don't you?" Hermione walked around to stand behind Ron and practically lifted him to his feet. "We'll see you all later at the Quidditch pitch." Hermione and Ron disappeared outside the great hall, leaving Ginny, Harry and Luna.

Ginny looked at Luna and noticed that she was busy reading another edition of her father's Quibbler newspaper. She gave a slight chuckle and then turned to look at Harry who was, unexpectedly, looking at her.

"Hi there," he said giving her that adorable smile of his.

Ginny couldn't help but return the smile. "Hi. Thought you were mad at me."

"About last night?" Harry reached over and took hold of Ginny's hand. "I never was. A little disappointed but only physically wise."

Ginny laughed and said, "Oh, because I was worried that you were."

Harry shook his head to mean 'no' and leaned over the table. Ginny followed suit and the two kissed for a few seconds before sitting back down. Ginny felt somewhat consoled by the fact that Harry was not upset. She still felt, however, that her decision was making Harry feel deprived and realized that one day, she would have to either come to grips with her fear and overcome it or face losing Harry.


	5. Episode One : Part Four

  
**A/N: I know that I have a few readers because whenever I make a new post it sends out alerts to a few readers. What I would like, however, is to know how my readers are enjoying the story and if my readers have any suggestions, issues or just comments. Please feel free to leave reviews. It would be gratefully appreciated.**

**Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]**

**Part Four**

The weeks seemed to roll past. Before long, a weekend for a trip to Hogsmeade came about and everyone from the third year students straight to the seventh year students were excited about it. What made the weekend even more exciting was the fact that it was a homework-free weekend. No Hogwarts teacher seemed interested in marking piles of essays or projects and all the students were grateful for a chance to enjoy a weekend without the worry of having to complete homework.

Because of the freedom, the students were able to enjoy the trip to Hogsmeade even more. Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville were all piled in Honeydukes Sweetshop rummaging through rows of Chocolate Frogs, Liqourice Wands and Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans. Honeyduke's was one of the favoured shopes in Hogsmeade and was always crowded. Luna, Neville and Hermione were busy looking at the different wizards carded in the Chocolate Frog Boxes while Harry Ginny and Ron were picking at a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans.

"Hm, tastes like ear wax," Harry said, spitting out a pale-coloured bean.

"Ew. I think this one is just peppermint," Ron said, chewing a bean with a pleased look on his face.

Ginny seemed to be the only one that was quiet. The last few weeks were some of the hardest weeks ever. Even though things had appeared to be fine after her and Harry's little rendezvous, lately things had seemed to be going downhill. She and Harry were arguing more and more and the issue of sex was beginning to take a heavy toll on their relationship. Everyone around them could tell something was wrong too. Harry no longer greeted Ginny with the usual kiss and their conversations were mostly question-and-answer based instead of the usual vital conversations they normally had. No one, however, knew what the problem was. 

Harry was beginning to feel that Ginny was only pretending; she had said she didnt want it but exhibited the signs that she did. She allowed him to finger her and feel her breasts and she had said that the way he touched her felt so right and so nice. Yet she could turn right back around and say that she was not ready. How hypocritical was that? Ginny, on the other hand, felt that Harry was being unreasonable. She admitted that the way he touched her felt good but she was still slightly afraid. Why she was afraid she wasn't sure but she knew she was. This rift was tugging at them slowly and it was only a matter of time before it all came to head.

"GINNY!" 

Ginny shook herself out of her thoughts and turned to face Ron. "What?"

"I was asking if you were going to get anything?"

"Oh," she said. "I'll just try a bean." Ginny reached for the box.

"Thought you didn't like them," Harry whispered, putting what looked like a brocolli flavoured bean in his mouth.

"Gatta try everything at least once, aye."

"I know something that you don't want to seem to try, even only once."

Ginny shook her head and said, "Don't start, Harry." It was the way their arguments always started. She would say something and Harry would figure out a way to allude to the fact that she did not want to have sex with him.

"Why not, Ginny?" Harry started, anger starting to boil. "If not now then why?"

"Harry, please. I don't want to argue right now?" Ginny pleaded, trying to end the eruption of an argument before it started.

"We don't have to argue. Just tell me why you don't want to."

"I told you why." Ginny lowered her voice. "I'm not ready."

"That's not what you said that night in Flitwick's clasroom." Harry began to get louder. He was beyond tired of hearing that same excuse. She couldn't even tell hi why she wasn't ready which made him believe her excuse was more like a lie. "In fact, you were like 'don't stop Harry'."

"I didn't say that," Ginny said, tears starting to swell in her eyes from anger and embarrassment. Almost the entire shop was looking at them and Hermione, Neville and Luna had returned to where they were standing.

"Well you might as well, how much you was enjoying it."

Ginny erupted. "Harry just stop. If I'm not ready, I'm just not ready. You can't force me into it."

"I'm not forcing you. I just find it hard to believe that a girl who says she's not ready to have sex doesn't know why she isn't and allows her boyfriend to touch her the way you let me touch you." Harry was angry to the point where he stopped shouting and was speaking that calm-scary voice. "Makes me wonder if you even care about me for true."

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. She knew that it would come up. She knew that her inability to give a substantial reason would eventually lead Harry to question her feelings. It was the last thing she wanted to happen. If she did care for him why couldn't she just show him. She wanted to have sex, she did, she just wasn't sure she was ready but she didn't know why. She was simply, confused. Tears draining heavily now, Ginny pushed pass Harry and Ron and ran out of the shop, disappearing among the students walking outside the village. Hermione and Luna quickly followed, screaming her name as they exited the shop.

Harry stood staring at the spot where Ginny was. He was shocked at what he had just said and was slowly beginning to feel guilty about it. He loved Ginny, a whole lot and the last thing he wanted to do was force her into anything but he just found it hard to believe her story. After a few quiet moments, he looked up and found everyone in the store staring at him. Neville had a shocked expression and Ron's look was half angry, half shocked. Harry shook his head and turned towards the door. He walked so fast, he didnt even realize it when he had reached the end of Hogsmeade village that lead back to Hogwarts.

"Harry, wait." Neville jogged to catch up with Harry and was followed by Ron, who was walking almost at the same pace of Harry. 

Once near Harry, Ron grabbed Harry by his shirt. "What the hell is the deal with shouting at Ginny like that??" He was angry, more angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"I'm sorry." Harry wriggled free of Ron's grip. "I didn't know what I was doing. I was just so angry-"

"Angry because Ginny doesn't want to have sex with you?" Ron said, finishing Harry's statement. 

"No. I'm angry because her story doesn't coincide. She says she's not ready but she doesn't want to tell me why."

"Because she was raped."

Harry went quiet. He had never known that abou Ginny.

"Ginny was raped?" Neville spoke for the first time.

"When she was nine. A muggle did it. She had wondered off one day when mom went shopping. Someone grabbed her off the streets and raped her in an alleyway. By the time as mom found her the perp was gone and Ginny was practically unconscious. It took hours of memory modification to remove the event from her mind but she still knows what happened. It's probably why she's afraid to have sex. And why she's not sure why she's ready."

"I didn't know," was the only thing Harry could manage to say.

"No one does. Except us." Ron pushed past Harry and made his way back to Hogwarts.

Neville followed soon after but Harry stayed where he was. It was the most shocking news he had ever heard. Ginny, the girl he cared so much bout, the girl he was falling deeply in love with was raped. And here he was, making a big deal because she couldn't tell him why she wasn't ready to have sex. She shouldn't need an explanation. The fact that she wasn't ready should have been enough. Now, she probably never wanted to speak to him again.

Harry turned and made his way back to Hogwarts. He had to find Ginny. He had to apologize. He had to make it right. These last few weeks were horrible and he had only made it worse. It was about time he fixed what he had done. 

 


	6. Episode One - Part Five

  
**Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]**

**Part Five**

Harry stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring towards where the girl's dormitories were. He had been standing there for all of ten minutes and still had not managed to formulate what to say to Ginny. 

When he had came back to Hogwarts after everyone else, Neville was the only one of the crew who he had seen. According to Neville, Ron had went to check on Ginny and then went up to the dorm. Hermione and Luna, however, had stayed with Ginny the entire time, trying to comfort her and calm her down. Now, about half hour since he had been back, Harry had built up some courage to go to talk to Ginny. Now, however, that courage had faltered the minute he had stopped in front of the stairs.

"Harry, you alright," a voice sounded from behind him. It was Dean. "You''ve been standing there for a while now."

"Yeah," he replied, still looking at the stairs. "I'm fine."

"You can't go up there you know. If you want to talk to Ginny then you'll have to wait till she comes down. Or send someone up there to plead for you."

Harry turned to Dean. "How did you know that's what I was waiting for?"

"I was in Honeydukes when yall had that row," Dean said, walking towards Harry.

"Oh, yeah, right." Harry felt guilty enough. He didn't need any of the eyewitnesses telling him what an asshole he was.

"You were a bit harsh on her." And there it was, the ridicule. "I didn't take you as the type to be like that, Harry. Sex shouldn't be something that you let get in the way of a relationship."

"Thanks Dean," Harry said, looking at him, "but I feel bad enough for doing it."

"I'm sorry, mate but it has to be said that what you did to Ginny was just plain wrong."

Harry nodded. "I know. My physical desire just took over."

"I know how that can be. Want it so badly that you lose all train of common sense and just try your hardest to get it. But you shouldn't let that desire rule you. If you do, you'll only push Ginny away."

Harry watched as Dean disappeared into the boy's dormitory. He knew every word of what Dean said was true. Harry turned back to face the girl's dormitory. He needed to apologize to Ginny and he needed to do it now before it was too late. When Harry had finally decided to call out for her, the potrait swung open and Parvati walked inside.

"Harry, there you are." Parvati walked over to Harry. "Cho's outside looking for you."

"Cho?" Harry asked, confused. "What's she looking for me for?"

Parvati shrugged. "I'm not sure but she's been looking for you ever since yall left Honeydukes."

"Oh, probably wants to row me out like everyone else."

"Well, what you did was highly uncalled for," Parvarti said, walking up the stairs. She stopped halfway up. "You'd be lucky if Ginny ever talks to you again."

"Thanks Parvarti," Harry said sarcastically. "That makes me feel loads better." He turned towards the portrait and then walked out of it to find Cho standing a few feet away from the entrance. "Look Cho, if you've come to row me then-"

Cho took Harry's hand and lead him into Flitwick's classroom. "Harry I haven't come to row you."

"Oh," Harry said quietly, "then what is it?"

"I've come to help you," Cho said, a smile appearing across her face.

"You have? Great! Then you can come into the Gryffindor common room with me and go get Ginny so I can-"

"No, Harry. That's not what I meant." Cho stepped closer to Harry, so close that Harry stepped back a little, causing him to knock into one of the desks. "I meant, help you in the way Ginny refuses to."

Now Harry understood. Cho was offering to give him the very thing Ginny wouldn't: sex. As much as Harry wanted it, he didn't want to have sex with Cho. He wanted Ginny. He wanted to make love to her, to show her how much he cared about her. Cho was simply playing on his desires to get her way. If this was two years ago then Harry would have probably accepted her offer; two years ago Cho was the girl he wanted but she had turned him down. Now, all of a sudden she wanted him.

"Listen, Cho," Harry started. He tried to move but he found that he couldn't. The desk was behind him and Cho was in front of him, inching closer to her. He was trapped. "Sex isn't just something I want. It's an experience I want to share with someone I really care about. And that person is Ginny."

"But Ginny doesn't want it. I, on the other hand," Cho said, "am more than willing to do for you what she refuses to do."

Harry tried to speak but Cho cut him off with a kiss. He tried to pull away when Cho slipped her hand down his pants and grabbed hold of his cock. She started to rub the head and Harry felt his knees give way. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Harry closed his eyes and let out an involuntary moan as Cho began to massage his dick, moving from the head straight down to his balls.

"See, I can make you feel good," she whispered sensually in his ear.

Harry opened his eyes and forced Cho off of him. "No, Cho! I said I want Ginny."

"Oh come on, you know you liked that." Cho moved back towards him. "You moaned."

"Just because I moaned doesn't mean anything. It was invol-," Harry stopped short of his words. He realized now that he had done the same thing to Ginny. Taken her moans as a sign of gratification and had taken advantage of that. Now he understood how Ginny felt. 

Giving Cho one last disgusted look, Harry pushed past her and made his way back towards the common room. He practically shouted the password at the Fat Lady and dashed inside so quickly that he collided with someone and fell back to the ground.

"Sorry I was just-" Harry looked up. "Ginny."

"Hi," she said after a few seconds.

"Ho-how are you?" Harry stuttered.

"How do you think I am?" Ginny said, with a twinge of anger.

Harry kept quiet. He didn't know what to say or where to start. "I'm sorry," he finally said.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it Harry!" Ginny was furious. After all he put her through all he could manage to muster up was a lowsy sorry. "Do you know how much it hurt to hear you question my feelings for you?"

"I know Ginny and I didn't mean to say that. I know you care about me. I just was so frustrated that I was getting completely irrational."

"More like pig-headed and stubborn." Ginny's voice softened. "You can't expect me to jump when you say jump Harry. If I'm not ready then I'm not ready. And don't ask me why again because-"

"I know why." Ginny looked at him. "You were raped," Harry whispered, leaning close enough so only she could hear him, even though they were the only two in the common room.

"How did you find out?" Ginny asked, stepping back a little.

"Ron told me after he practically yelled at me for shouting at you." Harry stepped closer and took her hand in his. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ginny shrugged. "I tried to forget about it myself. And I didn't think it would have any bearing so I didn't bother. Guess it affects me more than I thought."

"Ginny if I had known I never would have brought the subject up. I should never have forced the subject on you in the first place."

Ginny looked at Harry, leaned in and kissed him. "I forgive you Harry. I could understand why you'd get upset and I'm sorry for not being honest with you."

"And I'm sorry for being such an asshole."

Ginny laughed and nodded. "All is forgiven."

Harry smiled and pulled Ginny into a slow, passionate kiss. His only concern now was letting her know how much he cared for her and showing her how sorry he was. He pulled away after a few moments and then leaned his forehead on to hers.

"What?" Ginny asked after a few seconds had passed.

"Just admiring how beautiful you are." Harry kissed her forehead.

Ginny smiled. Everything felt right again. The rift felt like it was over. She felt closer to Harry once again and everything could get back on track. She hugged Harry and then remembered something: their anniversary was in a week. The thought that they had managed to stay together this long made Ginny feel even better. Maybe by then she'd be able to give herself fully to Harry. Then, she thought, their relationship would really be a perfect one.

 

 


	7. Episode One - Part Six

**Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]**

**Part Six**

Ginny walked into the common rom yawning widely but still very well rested. It was the first time she had slept good in what felt like years but now that everything was good, she felt a whole lot better and could sleep peacefully. She smiled, thinking of Harry and how they would be celebrating their first year anniversary in just one week. They had come so far and she was happy that they had managed to make it through everything.

"Morning beautiful," a voice sounded from behind her.

Ginny smiled and leaned her head back against his shoulder. "Morning handsome. How are you?"

"I'm great," he said, turning her around to face him, "now that I have you here with me."

Ginny kissed his lips. "Where is everyone?" she asked, noticing the emptiness of the entire common room.

Harry shrugged. "No idea. But at least we're alone." Ginny nodded and kissed him again before pulling him into a hug. "You seem happy this morning."

"I am," she replied, burying her face into the crease of his neck. "We aren't fighting anymore, it's peaceful in here and," she paused and then looked up at him, "we're celebrating our anniversary in exactly one week."

Harry smiled, remembering that day a year ago. "I know. I have something special planned."

"Really?" Ginny's eyes lit up and Harry found himself staring into them. Ginny's eyes were always beautiful but they were especially gorgeous whenever she smiled or was extremely happy or excited about something. It made him feel good that he could give her something to be excited about.

"Yes, really. And don't worry," he added, "there's no pressure on you to do anything. It's just going to be a romantic evening between me and my beautiful girlfriend." Harry kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna go get ready for breakfast."

Ginny nodded and watched as he disappeared. She turned towards the girl's dormitories but felt a sudden wave of disappointment. ' _No pressure on you to do anything.'_ When Harry had said those words, a rush of sadness had struck her and she wasn't sure why.

_'Am I starting to feel ready for sex?'_ The question popped into her head unwarningly. She had no idea where it came from but it forced her stop short on the stairs and spin to face the stairs that led to the boy's dormitory. Was she starting to? Had the fact that Harry had learned about her secret and was fine with it and, furthermore, the fact that he had  _not_ put pressure on her anymore relieve her fear? She wasn't sure, but Ginny found herself worrying about it for the rest of the day.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Ginny let out a loud moan, so loud that Harry had to kiss her to keep her quiet. She gripped his shoulders and started to dig her nails into his skin. The pleasure he was giving her was just that good. Harry pulled away from the kiss and looked into Ginny's eyes. They were both breathing heavily and sweating but loving every minute of it.

They were locked in another classroom somewhere on the third floor. They had originally only come up to help Ginny study for a Transfiguration test but it had turned into a passionate ordeal. Ginny was now situated on top of a desk once again and Harry was between her legs, pumping in and out of her and sucking at her neck simultaneously.

"You like that?" he whispered in her ear.

His breath and the soft sound of his voice sent a heavy chill down Ginny's spine and the only response she could manage was "Mhhm."

Harry gripped her by her hips and lifted her up, backing her up into the wall. As she hit the wall, Harry's dick went deeper inside her and she felt it collide with her g-spot. She moaned and moaned and Harry found himself being more and more turned on by the sounds of her moans. He began to pick up speed and Ginny felt her body begin to give in more and more. She wasn't sure if she was reaching her climax or not but it felt so good to have Harry inside of her.

"Please don't stop," she moaned quietly.

Harry sped up again. He was pumping so deep inside of her that Ginny could feel him hititng her spot with every single thrust. Then, all of a sudden, he stopped.

"Why'd you stop?" she breathed heavily, watching him as he backed away.

Before answering, he pulled her into a passionate kiss. He pulled away and leaned towards her ear. "Bend over."

Listening to his orders, Ginny leaned over, placing her hands on the desk for support. Harry went behind her and grabbed her hips. Ginny felt him slowly enter her from the back and then began pumping again, starting off slowly then picking up speed as he got into his rhythm again. Ginny held onto the desk as Harry picked up speed, loving every minute of it. With this position, Harry was doing way more than hitting her g-spot; he was going so deep that Ginny could feel him all the way in her chest and it felt so damn good. 

Once into his rhythm, Harry began to caress Ginny's back and then found her breasts. He fondled and squeezed them and started to play with her nipples. Ginny felt her body give into the pleasure and she began to moan uncontrollably. Her body was nearing its climax and she could feel it. Harry held on to her hips once again and started pumping harder, feeling himself near his climax as well.

"I ready to cum," she moaned out loud and then...

"Ginerva Weasley!"

Ginny's head shot up and she looked around the classroom to see everyone staring at her. Fear began to sink in. _'Crap! Did they hear that?'_

"Ms. Weasley, I was asking if you knew the name of the charm that causes a target to descend," Professor Flitwick said, looking down at her from the top of the table he stood on so to be above the students' heads.

"Oh, um," she stammered, greatly relieved that she was not called on because she had been moaning out loud. "That would be _descendo,_ Professor."

"Thank you." Professor Flitwick continued with his lecture.

Ginny sunk in her chair and wiped her forehead to find that it was covered in sweat.

"You alright, Ginny?" Luna whispered, noticing the sweat as well.

"Yeah just a," she paused, "dream."

"Oh dreams are so fascinating arent they," Luna said in her regular spacey tone. "Was it about a Grumple Storlback? Dreams with them tend to make you sweat profusely."

Ginny shook her head, not even concerned with Luna's absurd suggestion. She was more concerned with why she had been dreaming about sex. Last time it was only a sensation but this time it was a full on sex dream, details and all. Remembering what happened earlier that morning and the fact that she had just had a sex dream, Ginny really began to ponder if she was indeed growing more and more ready for sex. It would seem such a drastic and quick switch but she could not deny the fact that the feelings were beginning to grow and the thought of sex with Harry excited her.

"Class dismissed."

Ginny quickly packed up her things. She had to talk to someone, as soon as possible. Just as she grabbed her bag she stopped to look at Luna who was packing away her things and humming. Luna may have been a bit, well loony, but she had this talent of being brutally honest and was not afraid to say what she thought. 

"Come on Luna, I need your help with something." Ginny grabbed Luna's arm and practically dragged her out of the classroom, not waiting for her to ask any questions.

"Ginny, could you slow down please," Luna pleaded, trying desperately to hold all the stuff in her bag that was beginning to fall out because she had not had a chance to close it properly.

Ginny stopped. "Sorry, Luna. Just in a rush."

"What's this about anyway?" Luna asked, stuffing all her little knick knacks into her bag between all of her school books.

"Hey you two." Harry walked behind Ginny and kissed her on her cheek before wrapping his arms around her.

"Hello Harry," Luna said, zipping up her bag.

"You alright sis," Ron asked, "you look a little flustered."

"Oh. Yeah I'm ok," she said a little too quickly. "Where's Hermione?" she asked. Hermione could definitely help her. Luna's brutal honesty mixed with Hermione's good sense and intelligence would be a good mixture to help her figure this out.

"Right here," Hermione responded, appearing behind Ron. "Forgot my quill in class and I had to turn back for-"

"Great. Really fascinating but I need you." Ginny grabbed hold of Hermione and pulled her, causing her to knock into Ron. "Sorry Ron. Um, we'll see you guys later." Ginny, holding Hermione with one hand and Luna with the next, started to walk off.

"Ginny, where are yall going?" Harry asked.

"Girl talk," Ginny replied. She turned back around and gave Harry a kiss. We'll see yall in the Great Hall in about fifteen or so minutes." She kissed him again and then disappeared, dragging Hermione and Luna along with her.

"What's that about?" Harry asked, still watching them rush towards the Gryffindor common room.

"No idea mate," Ron replied, turning towards the Great Hall. "Girl's are just weird."

Harry nodded in agreement and followed Ron into the Great Hall.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"So let me get this straight," Hermione started, standing up from where she was sitting. "Just a few days ago you were talking about how you weren't ready for sex but now you think you are?"

Ginny nodded. "It's just so weird. When me and Harry were arguing I was pretty sure I was not ready but now that we've made up and he knows," she looked around before continuing, "that I was raped, I just feel more comfortable with the idea."

"Are you sure about that?" Hermione asked, skepticisim heavy in her voice.

"I think the real reason Ginny was scared was because she didn't want to have another experience where she was forced to do anything. But now that Harry is no longer pressuring her, she feels that she is ready to commit to the idea." Luna threw a log into the fire that was dwindling and looked back at the girls who were looking at her. "What?"

"That makes a whole lot of sense actually," Hermione said, sitting back down. "The um, incident, could have scarred you to the point where being forced to do something scares you. But now that you're not being forced, you feel more comfortable and actually willing."

"Maybe. I just wasn't really sure you know," Ginny said, "because it was so sudden."

"That's how things happen sometimes," Hermione said, turning to face Luna who had zoned out a bit and was humming before looking at Luna again. "One minute you feel this way and then the next minute you feel differently. It's normal."

Ginny nodded and crossed her legs. She thought about what Hermione and Luna said and then thought about the dream she had. A smile came across her face. "I think I am." She looked at them. "I really really think I'm falling in love with Harry and what better way to let him know than a physical manifestation of those feelings?"

Hermione and Luna, who had returned from her dream world, nodded.

"I'm hungry," Luna said, standing up. "I wonder if there's pudding."

Ginny laughed and stood up, Hermione right behind her. "I'm hungry too." She pulled the girls into a hug. "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime Ginny," Hermione replied, pulling away from the hug. "Any idea when you think it's going to happen?"

Ginny shrugged. "Might be in a week. Our anniversary is Sunday."

Hermione smiled. "That's right isn't it."

Ginny nodded and the trio made their way towards the Great Hall. Ginny felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. In a week she would give herself fully to Harry and she was excited about it. This was the first time she felt completely sure about anything in a long time; the last time had been her sureness about dating Harry. Walking into the Great Hall, Ginny felt relieved and happy. She only had about six more days and then she could show Harry just how much she cared about him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: I'm sorry for taking so long but school is becoming very demanding. I will try to add more often (and I stick to my word) so you can expect another piece soon, maybe even tomorrow. R &R please. Thanks for reading. And to answer the last review, _none of the episodes are related at all_ ; so when this episode is done, then it's completely done. The next episode has nothing to do with this one. It's just a compilation of different short stories that are not related to each other.**


	8. Episode One - Part Seven

**Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]**

**Part Seven**

Ginny paced back and forth, the heels of her stilletos clacking against the tiled floor and the sound of her fingers cracking from being crushed against her hand echoed throughout the room. She was a little anxious, no scratch that, she was downright _nervous_ about tonight. She had been ready for more than half an hour and she was due to meet Harry in about ten minutes yet she could not calm her nerves for anything in the world.

"Ginny will you relax," Hermione said, looking up from her book, annoyed at Ginny's incessant pacing.

"I can't! I'm getting nervous about tonight." She continued to pace, switching from cracking her fingers to picking at her nails.

"I know you are but it will help if you just try to calm down." Hermione closed her book and stood up. She grabbed Ginny's shoulders, forcing her to hault and looked at her. "Look, there is nothing to be nervous about. You've known Harry for years and yall have been together for a year now."

"I know I'm just really anxious about tonight. You know what's going to happen. What if," she paused and then whispered, "what if he doesn't like it?"

Hermione shook her head, smiling at how pathetic Ginny was being. "He will. He loves you, Ginny. And besides," Hermione paused and let go of Ginn'y shoulders, allowing her to straighten up, "you look amazing!"

Ginny smiled and looked down at herself. She did indeed look amazing. Her dress was red and halter-styled with silk sequences running along the layered rim of the dress, the longest layer reaching just at her knees. Her stilleto heels matched the color of the dress perfectly. Her hair was pulled into a tight twist with curly strands dangling in the front; her makeup was light, with a little liner and eyeshadow to illuminate her eyes and gloss over her lips to give them a sexy, sheen appearance.

"Do I really?'"

"Yes," Hermione said, sitting back on her bed, "now stop worrying."

"I bet Harry's not even nervous." Ginny sat on the edge of Hermione's bed.

 "Why do you say that?"

"Because, he was the one ready from ages ago. He's bound to not be so nervous about it."

_______________________________________________________________________________

"Harry, you have got to calm down!" Ron stood up from his bed and folded his arms, watching his friend tie his tie, untie it, throw it down, then pick it back up again and repeat the entire process.

"I'm just so bloody nervous," he bellowed, pulling his tie so tightly that it choked him.

Ron rushed towards him and quickly loosened the tie before Harry was choked to death. "Keep that up and you want have to go through it, or anything else for that matter."

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. "I don't know why I'm so nervous. I mean I was ready for this for so long that I should be fine but I-" he stopped and looked at Ron. "I'm sorry, mate. This must be uncomfortable for you, you know, with Ginny being your sister and all."

"It's ok mate, I trust you." Ron sat back down on his bed. "Besides, it would have come up sooner or later. Just don't do anything to hurt her is all."

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt Ginny. She means the world to me."

Ron nodded. "I know. You'll be fine, mate."

Harry stood up and nervously put his hands in his pocket. "What if she doesn't like it?"

Ron laughed and shook his head. "Now it's getting uncomfortable."

"Sorry Ron," Harry laughed picking his tie back up. 

"You'll be fine though, mate. Tonight should be perfect."

_______________________________________________________________________________

Harry spun towards the sound and found himself awestruck. Ginny was descending the stairs and looked absolutely breathtaking. As Harry watched her, it was as if she moved in slow motion. The rim of her dress, sparkly in the dim light of the common room, flared upwards everytime she took a step; her heels hit each stair with a light click and she looked so graceful as she moved towards him. Once at the bottom, she took his hand and smiled at him.

"Hey you," she said, linking her fingers with his. "Happy Anniversary."

"Happy Anniversary to you too. You look beautiful," he said, pulling her towards him.

"And you look handsome."

Harry smiled and kissed her lips softly. The strawberry gloss made him linger a little while longer and he licked his lips as he backed away. "Tasty."

Ginny laughed. "You ready to go?"

Harry nodded and just as they were about to exit they heard, "have fun you two!" 

They both spun to see Ron and Hermione standing in the middle of the common room smiling at them. They waved at the two and then disappeared outside, turning right towards the Room of Requirement.

_______________________________________________________________________________

"After you madam." Harry stepped to the side and allowed Ginny to walk through the door, entering behind her and allowing the door to close behind them.

"Oh my...it's so beautiful."

Harry smiled and looked around. Upon seeing the color of Ginny's dress, he had envisioned a room decorated in pure white. Ribbons hung from the roof, spiralling down in a white haze. White and silver ornaments levitated around the entire room, twinkling everytime a dash of light from a high window hit them. There was a huge white carpet located in the middle of the room with white, silk throw pillows thrown haphazardly yet gracefully among it. There was a canopy bed located to the left, with white satin sheets and a sheer white curtain surrounding it. 

Harry took Ginny's hand and led her towards the carpet in the middle of the room. He took out his wand and swished it in mid-air, stirring up a soothing sound of a piano.

"May I have this dance?" Harry extended his arm towards Ginny.

"Yes, you may." Ginny curtsied and then melted into Harry's arms, swaying to the sound of the music.

Harry pulled Ginny close and rested his forehead against hers. "Do you like it?"

"I love it. It's so gorgeouns and peaceful in here. And I'm glad I get to share this wonderful experience with you, Harry."

"I am so sorry for all I've put you through these past couple weeks. I must have been dreadful to deal with."

"Yes, yes you were," Ginny laughed. "But that's all over and done with. Right now, everything is perfect."

"Including you." Harry lifted his head up and then kissed Ginny, drawing her even closer to him.

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and fell into the kiss, nibbling at his lips and sucking gently at his tongue. Harry's kisses were so genuine and this one felt even more so. She could feel the eagerness in his kiss and returned the favour, letting him know that she was just about ready as he was.

"Are you absolutely sure you're ready?" Harry whispered, slightly breathless from just having pulled away from the kiss.

Ginny nodded. "I'm ready Harry. For you and for us to take this relationship further."

Harry took hold of Ginny's waist and guided her towards the bed. Weeks of waiting, weeks of longing and weeks of retlessness were finally going to come to a close. They were both finally ready to take this big step. 

Ginny laid down on the bed and welcomed Harry as he laid ontop of her, contouring his body to match the shape of hers. Harry kissed her and roamed around her body with his free hands. Ginny did the same, exploring Harry from his hair, to his chest, to his butt and as far as her hands could stretch. Harry did the same, feeling from Ginny's breast, across her stomach, and tracing a line from her navel to the area right above her vagina. 

Ginny loosened Harry's tie and pulled it off, flinging it onto the floor. She then moved onto his buttons, unbuttoning them one by one and then pulling the shirt completely off of him revealing his chest. She pulled him closer into the kiss as he started to undress her, loosening the knot in her halter and slowly peeling the dress off of her. In one go the dress was off and on the ground, leaving Ginny in her matching lace-red panties and half-bra. 

"Sexy," he said, smiling down at Ginny.

"Not so bad yourself there lover boy," she responded with a devilish smile.

She began tracing her finger along his chest, circling his nipples and fondling with a patch of hair running from his bellybutton and disappearing down to his crotch. Harry felt a shiver run down his spine at Ginny's touch. He was beginning to get aroused and Ginny could feel it as well, which in turn compelled her arousal. She slipped both hands down to Harry's pants, unbuttoning and unzipping them to pull them off. Ginny threw them to the ground where they landed next to her dress. 

Harry followed suit and unhinged Ginny's bra, flinging it beyond the bed. He looked down at her breasts. They were perfectly rounded and her nipples were slightly darker and erect, inviting him for a taste. He leaned down and began to suck at them, flicking his tongue against each one at a time. Ginny curved her back at the sensation and felt her vagina rub against the hardness beneath Harry's boxers. 

Harry felt it too and looked up at Ginny. He looked deep into her eyes, searching for a sign, an answer. "You ready?"

Ginny nodded. "More than ever before."

Harry stripped himself of his boxers and Ginny peeled her panties off, both of them flinging them to the ground simultaneously. Climbing back on top of Ginny, he looked into her eyes once more. Ginny spread her legs, causing Harry to sink between them. 

Harry looked down and then back up at Ginny. "I love you, Ginevra Molly Weasley."

Ginny felt her entire body melt at the sound of those words. She smiled. "I love you too, Harry James Potter."

Harry kissed Ginny and, at the same time, entered her slowly, savoring the feeling of finally being inside her. He began to thrust inside of her and Ginny wrapped her arms and legs around him, drawing him even deeper into her. Harry continued to look into her eyes as their session continued, recognizing the pleasure she was feeling and revelling in it, feeling the pleasure pump through his body as well.

As the two continued to make love, they could not hide the feeling of ecstasy they shared. They moaned in unison, feeling the love one had for the other. At this point, when everything was perfect, when there was no fear and anxiety, when neither of them had anymore doubts and they were finally joined together, they were finally able to say that they had indeed been ready.

_____________________End of **Episode One: [...Just Not Ready...]** __________________

_Coming up..._ **Episode Two: [...What We Don't Know...]**

Episode Two: Ron and Hermoine

Ron and Heromoine were two best friends who seemed least likely to become romantically interested in each other. Or so everyone seems to think. Hermoine finds herself dreaming of Ron's lips, eyes, and just Ron on the whole and Ron finds himself hoping for the day that Hermoine notices him as more than just a friend. The two spend most of their time wondering whether or not the other will notice them and making efforts to leave hints. So what happens when one of them does pick up the hints and make moves to start things up.

 

 


End file.
